Episode 05 - Just Like a Butterfly, Maika!
is the 5th episode of the Aikatsu Friends! anime series. It aired on May 3rd, 2018.All Information of this page belongs to Aikatsu Friends! Wiki. Summary Aine who wants to let many people know about Sugar Melody —the brand that is only hers— recklessly signed up in an MC audition for a Love Me Tear event. And with that comes the encounter of the festival loving idol: Maika Chōno! Will Aine be able to become friends with Maika―!? Plot One day, Maika and Ema are heading down a path and discuss their plans before heading to the Academy. Ema brings up her desire to pay the Lacrosse team a visit, while Maika mentions how disappointed she was with the soccer team and plans on speaking with them. Her wording catches Ema's attention, but while musing she turns to find Maika missing and turns to find her excitedly partaking in a festival celebration nearby. Meanwhile Aine is excitedly looking over the cards she recently obtained. She wonders what she should do next and Mio suggests she participates in a big event before expressesing disappointment. Aine notices and asks why she seems so down, then sees she opened a post about the upcoming "Love Me Tear Worldwide Celebration Fest". Auditions are being held to find an MC for the event, and Mio is sad because she can't partake in it due to her busy schedule. It's a major event that proves your status as a celebrity if you can get an invite; even Presidents will be coming. Aine thanks Mio for her resourcefulness after she begins to teach her more about Love Me Tear and she asks Mio if it would be possible for her to audition for the MC event. Mio is momentarily caught off-guard by how serious she appears to be in hopes of increasing the fans of Sugar Melody, but she agrees and they head to Tamaki's office so that she can pick up the entry form. Tamaki explains the purpose of the form and asks Aine if she will be okay since she will be doing everything on her own. She can't help but wonder if Aine is a daring girl or just reckless for choosing such a huge event for her first real audition. Aine and Mio head into another room to observe the form and fill it out. Mio brings up various points, like how Aine should be honest; as well as forgetting to list Penne under her family. That evening, Aine's family helps her by offering a "test interview", but she is disappointed after it takes a personal tone and struggles to answer. She is scolded for not doing it quick enough before her little sister asks Aine to give her a really good "squee". To nobody's shock, all of the siblings are able to do it- with the exception of their eldest brother, who finds it questionable and wonders if this will even help. The following day, Aine happily admires the girls in the room when she shows up for the audition. When she spots a nervous girl she approaches her to wish her luck, followed by approaching another girl and pointing out that it is her first audition. She then proceeds to wish another girl luck as a man arrives, telling her that it will be her turn now and right away things start off on a poor note; with Aine nearly leaving the building and sitting in the wrong spot. It begins and she, along with two other girls are asked to tell them what their favorite proverb is. Aine answers "To make a million friends", although the man points out that this isn't one he's ever heard of. As this is going on, Mirai is shown observing the group from a nearby room when a man approaches her. She asks him to try to be more quiet though, as she doesn't want to alert anyone to her presence. Sadly Aine sits beneath a tree, wondering if she made a mistake entering due to how poorly she is doing. Due to her lament, she fails to notice the branch above her about to break and panics as it falls above her. But suddenly, another girl arrives and manages to pierce the wood, kicking it away from Aine and landing before her. The girl tells her not to get discouraged so easily over a bad interview and reminds her that she didn't start off by thinking it would be easy, and before taking off the girl tells her that people will grow bored of her if all she does is stand around doing nothing. Aine realizes she has a point and begins reflecting on this, realizing the girl had a point. She wasn't trying to reach above her normal self and struggled to get past her uneasiness, so she caused herself to make a poor impression. With that she moves on to the next part of the audition, which involves singing and dancing. She messes up but she continues to try, and thanks the group before rejoining the other girls. She is surprised upon noticing the next girl dancing will be the girl she saw earlier, and watches as she manages to capture the entire crowd with her dancing. Everyone changes and returns to the waiting room when a staff member arrives, reading off a list of the girls who have passed this round and will be heading to the finals. Aine is saddened by her loss- but she feels much better knowing she gave it her everything. She approaches the girl from before and brings up how she felt watching her, and the girl thanks her before mentioning that while she could see Aine struggle technically- she could feel the warmth and desire she has and bellieves she can do great things as long as she keeps trying. Aine happily thanks her before running off to speak to the various girls who she saw audition while the girl observes her. Aine returns to inform Mio and Tamaki about what happened, feeling a bit flustered as she recalls her day. Tamaki is impressed she managed to make it to the dancing part of the audition however, and mentions that it worked out because she already found her a job for that day anyway. Aine then brings up the amazing Idol she ran into earlier, and describes her as being really passionate and cool; so she would like to befriend her. A few days later Aine arrives for her job with two other girls. The man they will be working with apologizes for providing them with such a small stage, but today the mall is celebrating it's twentieth anniversary and they wanted to make it special. He asks them to put on a lively show and Aine promises they will do their best. He takes off as the girls begin to grow uneasy seeing the large amount of audience members they have. But after Aine remembers what she was told by the other girl, she tells this to the other girls and points out that even if they make a mistake- it's also a part of who they are, so they should be people who can continue to smile and laugh through those times. They agree and calm down, and with that they put on an amazing performance for everyone. As Aine happily admires the pleased crowd, she happens to overhear a girl who sounds familiar to her. She recognizes her and joins her for some coffee nearby. She claims it was because of this girls words that she was able to do so well, but the girl admits that she should apologize for getting involved the way she did- she just can't help herself when she sees someone look so down. They formally introduce themselves, and Aine quickly mentions that they are friends now. Maika is confused but she quickly takes to Aine due to her personality, delighting the pink-haired girl before she expresses concern. She brings up the final audition and how it took place that day and asks Maika if it's already over, and to her shock she is informed that Maika never made it. She got lost on the way over, and the only reason she was able to do the first part was because she was used to the area. She had been so anxious that she was almost driven to tears, but after seeing Aine perform she perked right up. Aine asks how long Maika has until the audition ends, surprising Maika and telling her they can't let it end this way. A woman who recognizes her arrives suddenly, and Aine introduces her as a friend. The woman agrees to give her a lift to the auditions, mentioning how she was unable to just leave seeing how upset Aine looked. While on the way there Maika sees how anxious Aine is and questions it, further surprised as Aine tells her that as her friend she can't help but want to help her and see that she does well. But suddenly they are forced to stop when they get stuck in traffic. The woman suggests that they walk and they step out to thank her before taking off. Aine runs with Maika until she mentions recognizing the area. She tells Aine that she doesn't have to keep running with her now but Aine insists that she keeps going; until she realizes Maika isn't with her anymore. She sees Maika alarmed as they approached a temple, and Maika admits that she is uncomfortable with ghosts and doesn't want to go near it. Aine refuses to let her quit now though, and tells her that everything will be okay; the ghosts don't come out on such nice days but Maika doesn't buy it and refuses to move. Suddenly, Aine realizes something and points out that ghosts probably get bored haunting people every day 24/7. So they are probably holding their own fest at this moment. Maika is surprised by this and asks Aine how she could understand a ghost so easily, and after Aine claims they are also her friends, Maika pictures this and is suddenly encouraged to keep going. If she didn't she would surely be a disgrace to her name. Later it is revealed that Maika has won the event and acts as the MC for the program. She introduces Love Me Tear and they change to perform "Believe It" for everyone. While everyone is wowed by the performance they also find themselves in awe of Maika and her chosen outfit. After the performance, Karen and Mirai also thank her for doing so well, bringing up how she managed to inspire them to perform better as well. She thanks them before bringing up that she owes this to her new friend, who helped her remember what was important and encouraged her. As Karen and Mirai are being driven home, they begin to chat about Aine and wonder if she was the girl Maika was referring to. Mirai is sure of it and brings up how interesting she was during the auditions. The following day, Mio and Aine watch the MC event. Mio is surprised Aine knows who she is already, and she realizes that she was probably the one who helped her during the auditions. She mentions how she should have introduced them sooner, since she attends their school and is an Idol as well, then brings up that there is another girl as well. As this is going on, Ema happens to see she has gotten a message from the girl Maika told her about. She wonders if this is why Mio got her involved in the Idol world when suddenly she is called to work as the half-time announcer. She accepts the microphone from her and runs forward as everyone cheers. Characters *Aine Yūki *Maika Chōno *Mio Minato *Ema Hinata *Karen Kamishiro *Mirai Asuka *Tamaki Enjōji *Masamune Yūki *Nene Yūki *Kazune Yūki *Suzune Yūki *Momone Yūki *Yoshitsune Yūki *Penne Trivia *This episode marks the debut of Maika Chōno. *The Strike Carrot Coord and the Ethnic Green Coord make a cameo appearance in this episode. Gallery References Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season One